


From the Omni-tool of Mordin Solus

by 4vrAFangirl



Series: Analysis: Salarian-Human Relationship Potential [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Imprinting, Paragon Commander Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? I write for all manner of fandoms and ships! Drop me a note on my Tumblr: <a href="http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com">afangirlreadsfics</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	From the Omni-tool of Mordin Solus

**Author's Note:**

> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? I write for all manner of fandoms and ships! Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

**Data log #842**

Spoke with nephew today while Normandy was passing nearby Comms buoy. Good to see and hear from him. Need a tangible reason for heading into what may be last fight. Ensuring that he has the opportunity to live and reach fullest potential a worthy, more personal cause than fighting for sake of entire galaxy. Wonder what more personal motivation Shepard fights for...

Nephew doing well studying genetics, possibly trying to follow in my footsteps. Wish that I could tell him about current assignment, past projects with STG. Dislike omitting the dangers of the work. Ethical responsibilities are heavy burden. But knowledge of them heavy weight as well. Good kid, very smart, hopefully will do well without it.

Must also acknowledge possibility that nephew would think less of me if knew and understood role in Genophage. May have affected decision to withhold the information from him. One of only relations that bothers to speak or maintain a semblance of a relationship with me.

Perhaps I should write a paper analyzing clans and clan bond amongst Salarians. Seems improbable that I should be the only one in species history to lack one. Early species history could make for interesting research.

* * *

 

**Data log #846**

Have designated social history of clans amongst Salarians to pet project while waiting for test results of other more pressing experiments. Encountered a few other subjects mentioned as 'clanless', but records of such individuals have proved sparse at best. Without connection to other groups or any important members of species, their history is considered irrelevant. Frustrating. Understandable though, given social and political structure.

Possible that I have accomplished more than initially believed, given all of other clanless members of species have generally languished.

The Normandy's newest addition a tank-bred Krogan. Fascinating subject. Technically only a handful of night cycles old, but physically developed to adolescent. Okeer attempted memory downloads, spoke to Krogan during gestation, however individual who refers to himself as 'Grunt' indifferent to creator. Lacks emotional context for memories given to him.

Shepard first individual Krogan saw after being released from tank. Seems a bit- unstable, but didn't kill the Commander when given the opportunity. May be nothing- Commander is simply incredibly persuasive. Curious alternative explanation- Grunt may have imprinted at moment of 'birth' from tank. Possible across species? Do Krogans experience imprinting? Worthy of further research. May prove difficult to collect conclusive data however...

* * *

 

**Data log #850**

Commander has assisted Grunt Krogan rite of passage, and secured his acceptance into clan Urdnot. Perhaps Salarians would benefit from such a concept- organized/ritual opportunity for 'clanless' to demonstrate loyalty and earn it in return. Less war-like methodology might not be amiss however, Thresher Maws not readily available or easy to transport to Sur'Kesh.

Curious though- Grunt stayed on the Normandy to help in battle against Collecors. Shepard served as his krantt. Grunt has proven to be a valuable and surprisingly loyal ally. Possible to have more than one clan? Could introduce conflict of interest in the event of having to prioritize or choose between the needs of each. Which is the stronger bond?

Beginning to better understand inherent distrust from fellows, impossible to be certain I will make decisions to benefit my relations who would have been my clan, or even species. But what was present when I hatched? Must have imprinted with something.

Was for a time, regarded as a kind of experiment due to circumstances of birth. Did anyone have the forethought to record the data of what was in surrounding area where I was finally found?

* * *

 

**Data log #852**

Lack eidetic memory like Drell to recall exact moment of birth and imprinting. Data about the circumstances of my discovery away from the rest of my clutch not nearly as detailed as would expect from a true experiment. Is clear they did not expect me to prove viable long-term without properly imprinting on a Dalatrass and an established clan. Understandable given instability recorded in other such past subjects. Without clan often prone to apathy, depression, other mental instabilities, and even self-harm.

Was found after night cycle had begun in a lab that was working on research for weapons and armor modifications. Reasonable then to presume there were weapons, armor, computers, perhaps standard tech and lab tools in the vicinity. Is that what I imprinted on? Was my career determined for me, my interest in science based on those first few moments? Where does an individual's free will begin and end? Can a Salarian fight an imprint? Go against his clan or Dalatrass if he believes what he is doing is in fact beneficial to his people?

Don't know how to find these answers. Frustrating. Began this research as means of distraction, keeping busy while awaiting test and experiment results of Collector Swarms and other projects. Has become overwhelming larger in scope than initially anticipated, and taken over a significant portion of thoughts.

May need to take a step back for a while...

* * *

 

**Data log #856**

Foolish! Was inattentive to the number of combatants in field today. Missed a biotic cultist in headcount. Getting old. Careless. Sentimental. Clouding judgement.

Reckless! Jumped in front of Commander to shield from warp blast- still not sure why... Shepard's barriers more than capable of holding out long enough to avoid sustaining any major damage or injury, even if she hadn't immediately noticed the biotic cultists either. My own shielding inferior after long barrage of attacks.

Damage to self entirely avoidable, still ultimately negligible. Mild contusions, burns-mostly first with some second-degree- from incendiary bullets... Medi-gel applied quickly and properly in the field after fight by Shepard took care of any pain. Unlikely to leave any scars. Suspect Doctor is simply being overly cautious in keeping me in Med-bay overnight.

Commander stopped in. Scolded me to be more careful. Valuable member of the team. Necessary- vital- to future missions. Not expendable. Believe perhaps my importance is being somewhat exaggerated. Not sure why though. Shepard is hardly prone to doing such things. Speaks very frankly. Have always appreciated that. Agreement to be more careful in future missions, seems to have pacified her.

Commander also asked if I wanted any datapads from the lab, or there were any ongoing experiments she could mind for me in my absence. Surprising. Thoughtful. Many of experiments of negligible use to team or current mission. Side-projects. Data too technical for most of the crew to comprehend or appreciate.

Still, wanted to help. Guilt? My injuries not her fault or responsibility. Avoidable, but my choice. Didn't want to see her get hurt. Too important. Critical to mission success. Hmm... parallel to Commander's reasoning, though hers seems less logical.

Relented and asked for datapads with notes from human biology research for Joker's condition. Spent a few hours explaining and discussing research, before Commander fell asleep in chair at bedside. Seemed interested in work and discoveries, so don't believe I bored her into doing so.

Looks much younger when she sleeps. Almost peaceful. Claims to be fine but woke short while later from nightmares. Looked worn. Never took much notice of that before. Neglectful on my part. Will look into possible cures to help her find less disrupted sleep. Necessary to be of sound mind and body for mission's success.

Shepard promised to return later with something to eat, confess Gardener is rubbish at preparing anything resembling true or palatable Salarian dishes, and generally prefer solitude. Cannot logically explain, but am looking forward to the company and more dialog with her. Perhaps it's being stuck in this bed until wounds are healed to Chakwas' satisfaction. Maybe another sign of age. Getting a bit sentimental.

* * *

 

**Data log #857**

Have become aware of a shift of motivation within myself. Origins are proving exceedingly difficult to pin down. Am still inherently interested in science, learning, puzzles, discovery... Realized however an additional, perhaps even more powerful, motivating force in unlikely source of the Commander. Find myself anticipating- No, excited- to share new work and finds with her, taking on projects believe she would benefit from, appreciate or find of interest. Took unnecessary risk in the field at detriment to self in attempt to keep Commander from harm.

When did this start? Why should it matter so much what Shepard thinks of my work? What am I trying to achieve? What is desired result from such efforts?

Pride? Hardly seems logical to desire approval at such a late stage in life. And why Shepard's specifically?

* * *

 

**Data log #857- addendum  
**

Have I imprinted on Shepard?

* * *

 

**Data log #859**

Impossible. No humans present on Sur'Kesh then, certainly not Commander Shepard- was not even born to parents on Mindoir yet.

And yet...

Believe that if truly tested would again risk own health and safety to protect hers, despite all logical reason, or promise to Commander to be more careful. Decision to do so with last field op was immediate, without hesitation. Cannot deduce the logic, but also cannot entirely convince self that it was improper decision.

Salarians known for ability to quickly process input of all kinds, emotions included. Necessity of short-life, cannot afford to dwell too long on things that are past. Makes for generally stable mental state in population. On other hand, makes it difficult for any emotions intended to be long-term. Even friendship a flexible term within species. Have had few friends personally, but relationship with them always in flux- laughing one day, not speaking to one another the next.

Still unable to determine exact nature of feelings and relationship with Shepard, however review of past notes would indicate curiosity and confusion sustained over several months- since first meeting in clinic on Omega. If not impossible, highly improbable. Have never experienced such a sustained interest in an individual or interpersonal relationship with them before, outside of scientific study. Can see reading notes have been attempting to reduce this occurrence to similar and familiar academic parameters. Inaccurate though. Have many times now been unable to logically justify prioritization or decision making where Commander is concerned.

Imprinting a stretch given circumstances. Should be impossible, unless somehow managed to delay an imprint... What would be the purpose of doing so until now with so few years left?

Lack other scientific minds to extrapolate significance of this.

Tempting to speak to the Commander herself. Will resist. Has given no indication whatsoever of any similar such attachment, beyond that of the same friendliness she extends to the rest of her crew. Will not be responsible for adding to growing list of concerns, or any misplaced guilt.

* * *

 

  **Data Log #860**

Omni-tool indicates that it has been hacked. Traces are faint, likely would be missed by anyone else, but have additional security programs have personally written and installed for sensitive data and classified documents. Curiously appears that hacker was only had the time or interest to read personal data log. Notes primarily about side research projects and musings. Mostly ramblings, ideas that may be important later. No true academic or monetary value. Still unsettling. Must reinforce security measures and encryption to prevent further hacking, or any tampering. Cannot afford to have tool malfunction in lab or field.

Identity of the hacker remains unknown.

Cerberus? Possible that XO may be looking into research and my mental state to access and pass on information to Illusive Man. Have previously observed subject doing so with other members of the crew. Did find and destroy a significant number of bugs within the lab before beginning work on Collector swarms once on-board. Organization does have a history of being anti-alien in sentiments. Unclear as to whether or not XO would have the skills necessary to perform such a hack.

Suspect our newest crew member has more than sufficient skill for the task. Uncertain what a "master thief" would be able to glean or to gain from any of the information however... Blackmail? To what end?

* * *

 

 


End file.
